Changing Sides in the Time of War, Chapter 2
by Luna.Bright.Star
Summary: Here's Chapter 2 people . Sorry I've been busy with so much homework lately ." Well, leave a review please!


Engel opened her eyes. The smell of gas filled her nostrils. She was amazed she had survived, but she wasn't going to be for long. The planes fire was still breathing even through the hard rain. The plane didn't have long before it would explode. Engel started to take off her seatbelt but it was jammed. She panicked and started pulling at it with all her strength; it wasn't budging. She looked up at the cloudy gray sky. She knew she was done for.  
She heard the bushes ruffle. Oh, great, Engel thought, a bear is going to eat me. But instead of a big bear popping out, a big man came out. He was very tall, and strong. He had amazing ocean blue eyes that she could see clearly even through all the smoke in the air. He had short blonde hair and amazingly handsome. Engel has never called a man handsome.  
"Hilfe kerl freund! Ich stecken!" Engel screamed to the stranger in German. The man had a twist look on his face but she could tell that he still knew what she meant (to a point). He pulled out a bowie knife and cut her seat belt with ease. He caught her and carried her away from the accident. Engel was amazed how easy her carried her away.  
"Danke," Engel replied to the stranger. She looked up at him with eyes of gratitude.  
"Huh… I don't know what you just said but you're welcome," said the man. Was this man speaking English! Engel's eyes widen as she studied his whole body. Yes he was extremely handsome and built but his clothing was one of…of an American! He is an American soldier! An enemy! Why'd he save her? Was he going to take Engel hostage? Engel shivered as she had no weapon to defend herself with and her body was too injured from the impact to run. She stayed quiet.  
After a moment or two of an awkward silence the American opened his mouth.  
"Uhm, my name is Dustin Armstrong. I was around searching the area for any enemies, wounded or supplies when I saw your plane come crashing down. I ran to see what happened or if there were any survivors, then that's when I saw you," Said Dustin.  
"Zhank you eh Dustin," said Engel with a heavy German accident, "Vhat are you going to do vith me now if I may ask?  
"What do you mean?" Dustin replied with confusion.  
"I am a German officer! Can you not see zhat?!" yelled Engel.  
"Sheesh, don't gotta yell at me! No you look like a regular German woman to me but now that you're getting all snappy I can see the officer part in you. I guess I'll just help you back home or something," Dustin said.  
"Vhat?! You are villing to let me go?" Engel asked.  
"Yea. You're injured and there's no reason why I should hurt you or keep you hostage," Dustin answered. Engel looked at him in amazement. Was he lying? This cannot be an American that she was told about. This cannot be the American that everyone said that was evil and plotting to take over Germany and ruin the fatherland. This cannot! There was a big explosion from where the plane was. Dustin jumped on Engel as to protect her. This only amazed her more.  
"Sorry about that," Dustin said as he helped Engel up, "We should get out of here and look for a place to camp out for the night. I think I remember where a cave was, not too far from here." Dustin started to walk, Engel had no choice but to follow him, in this condition, she could not take care of herself.  
After a while of walking, Engel had to stop. She was breathless. Her body couldn't talk her far in the condition she was in. Dustin looked back to check on her. He could see that she was not in the best shape.  
"Do you want me to carry you?" Dustin asked.  
"Nein!" snapped Engel, "I can do it myself." She did not want to show her enemy that she was weak. They only walked a couple feet more when Engel fell. Her legs gave up. She tried to push herself up but couldn't. Dustin ran towards her and picked her up as if she was a feather.  
"Put me down right now!" Engel yelled.  
"No!" Dustin replied, "You are too weak to walk on your own, you need help. Besides by the time we get there I'll be 50." Dustin chuckled at his joke. Engel pouted as she had to be carried.  
"Ah, there it is, I knew I'd find it," said Dustin. Engel almost fell asleep in his arms. She turned her head to see a small cave, enough for maybe five people to be in. Dustin carried Engel in there then dropped her gently on the floor.  
The floor was cold under Engel; in fact everything was cold because of the blasted weather.  
"I'll be right back," said Dustin.  
"Vhere are you going?" Engel ask.  
"We need wood for a fire. How else do you expect us to stay warm?" Dustin answered. He walked out into the cold winter night. Engel curled up into a ball, trying to stay warm. She couldn't believe this was going on. It had to be a dream, what else would it be, it couldn't be reality. Engel wished she had her big jacket that her father had bought for her, but now it was burned to ashes from the plane crash. She wondered if her father even knew where she was or about the accident.  
A loud crash of wood broke her train of thought. Dustin had thrown down a bunch of wood. He put the sticks in a shape of a pyramid, and then he pulled out matches from his coat. He struck the match and threw it at the pyramid. A fire struck to life in moment. Engel soon felt the warm hug of warmth from the fire. She scooted as close as she could to the fire, as well as Dustin. They were on the opposite sides of each other but could clearly see each other perfect.  
"So, where were you going to before your plane crashed?" Dustin asked trying to make conversation.


End file.
